


Matter Over Mind

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrendously unpleasant day for Lex.  Notes: In this AU, Clark is two years older than Lex, and attends Excelsior.  Originally posted to livejournal 10/31/05.  WARNING: UNDER AGE NON-CONSENSUAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter Over Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read a fic where Clark attends Excelsior. So, this sparked into my mind. I've also never written non-con before, I don't even like to read it, so I have no idea where this came from. In this AU, Clark is two years older than Lex, and attends Excelsior. No happy resolution. Originally written for VirginLex Challenge 8- School Days, posted to livejournal 10/31/05.

## Matter Over Mind

by Quiet Tiger

<http://quiet--tiger.livejournal.com/profile>

* * *

Title: Matter Over Mind  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
WARNINGS: Under age. Non-consensual. HEED this. 

Summary: A horrendously unpleasant day for Lex. 

* * *

"You're Lex Luthor, aren't you?" 

Used to people derogatorily calling out to him in the hall, fourteen-year-old Lex whipped around and defensively sneered, "Who wants to know?" 

" _I_ do." 

Lex stared up at the large dark-haired boy looming over him. He was either older than Lex, or had actually been granted the growth spurt that Lex had been praying for since last year. Bravado pretty much shaken at the sight of the tall stranger, Lex asked, "Who are you?" 

"Name is Clark Kent." 

_Kent_? That couldn't be good. The only Kents that Lex knew were those from Smallville. Those that his father had screwed over in that land purchase back on the day when Lex lost his hair... 

"What do you want?" 

"Your father basically stole my parents' property. It's why we had to move in with my grandfather. He was pleased because he got his daughter back, and a grandson. But he hates my father. He does nothing but drink now without his farm. But at least my grandfather can afford to send me to school here, so I'm not stuck in some shitty public school in the middle of Kansas." 

What in the hell was this kid talking about? "I'm sorry?" 

"You're mine, Luthor. Come with me." 

"I'm not yours. Go fuck yourself." Lex turned away, but the steely grip on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. 

"You're really going to regret you said that to me. You owe me." 

"I don't owe you anything. I didn't have anything to do with your farm. It was my father. I was barely old enough to talk when that whole thing happened." 

"Well, you're here and he's not." 

"So? What are you going to do?" 

"You'll see." Clark pulled Lex by the shoulder, and Lex couldn't wriggle out of the grip. Clark dragged him to a wing of the building they were in that was under construction. A few months ago a student had started a fire, and it hadn't been fully repaired yet. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see." 

Lex really, really didn't want to see. It wasn't that he got scared a lot, but he was smaller than this kid, and he couldn't get out of his grasp, and he was going to be late to his next class. Clark finally stopped outside a bathroom that was finished but needed its final coat of paint. He shoved Lex through the doorway. 

Lex started to turn around towards the door, but Clark forced him further into the room. "Stay, Lex." 

Lex was still more annoyed than afraid until he heard the sound of a zipper being lowered. Not sure he wanted to turn around any more, still faced away Lex asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Showing you that not all Kents submit to Luthors." Clark pushed Lex into the wall and ripped off his pants. 

Lex hadn't cried since his mother died, but he was on the verge right now. What was this guy going to do? Surely he wouldn't... 

But then Clark had a hand on Lex's balls and was squeezing them. "Cl- Clark. What are you doing?" 

"Shut up." Clark slid his hand around Lex's hip, and pressed his fingers into Lex's crevice. "I've wanted to do this since I first saw you. You looked so weak and helpless. But then you kicked the bully that was teasing you..." Clark leaned down, his voice scraping over Lex's ear. "The bullies win, Lex. Always. Remember that." 

And then Clark shoved a finger up inside him, then another, and it hurt. It hurt more than the time his father hit him and left a fist-shaped bruise. Lex would have struggled, fought back, but he couldn't. He was smart enough to know that it was probably psychological, his fear rooting him to the spot, but it also could have been the strong hand pressing between his shoulder blades, locking him against the wall. 

Clark started to rub what Lex assumed was his groin against his ass. This was bad. Really bad. Clark pulled his fingers out, and part of Lex thought that maybe Clark would give up, and not go that next step. 

But the rest of him knew that Clark wasn't going to stop. Lex knew he was going to lose his virginity to a rapist. Not ideal, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. 

"Lex, you're so tight." Clark's voice was still right in his ear. "But try not to tense. This will be a bit better for you if you don't." 

His rapist was giving him tips on how to make it better? Lex wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. 

But Clark didn't seem to care. 

And he shoved his dick into Lex. 

Lex bit his lip, forcing himself to not cry out. Maybe if he didn't react, Clark would get bored. But as Clark started to move, forcing his way inside, Lex had to react to the pain, trembling as he tried not to cry. 

"Shhh, Lex, it'll be okay." Clark bent Lex over, a hand clamped on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his hip. Lex rested his head on his arm, pressed against the wall. He tried to tell himself that he was somewhere else, where boys don't get raped, where the room didn't smell like plaster, where there wasn't a heavy panting in his ear. 

But then Clark moved faster, and did something to change the angle, or something, because then even though it hurt and Lex _knew_ he was being torn, it didn't feel quite as bad. 

"Oh, Lex, I'm so close, just stay right like that..." The hand on his hip tightened, and Lex couldn't help but cry out. He knew it was going to bruise, that he would have evidence, a reminder, that this had actually happened. 

Lex again tried to struggle, but he couldn't move. Clark had him pinned. And then Clark stilled and shuddered against him, groaning loudly in his ear. 

And... that meant he was done. 

Clark pulled himself free and released Lex. Lex just slumped to the floor, leaning against the wall. He turned back to Clark as he called his name. 

"Lex. Don't tell anyone about this. You'll regret it. And I might do even worse." 

Lex could barely focus on what Clark was saying. He just stared at him. But then something on Clark's wrist flashed red in the light. 

Clark must have caught Lex's stare at his wrist, and he displayed the bracelet he wore. It looked like a masculine version of a tennis bracelet, a row of small red gemstones set in silver. "Like that? You probably think they're rubies, but they're actually red meteor rocks. My grandfather had it made for me a few years ago, as a going away present when I came to Excelsior." 

Done dressing himself, Clark started to turn away, but then turned back. "Remember what I said. If anyone hears about this, you'll pay." 

Lex nodded weakly. He didn't even plan on moving for a while, wasn't even sure if he could. He just sat there as Clark left, and for an unknown time afterwards, telling himself that it didn't hurt. Mind over matter. 

But if it didn't hurt, why couldn't he bring himself to get up? 

~*~ 

[Sequel: Aftermath and Consequences](http://archiveofourown.org/works/355803)


End file.
